Testament
Testament is one of the villains from Guilty Gear. He is able to wield odd magic and fights with both a scythe and impressive moveset consisting of summons, as well as his unnamed crow familiar. Personality Prior to to his Gear conversion, Testament is said to be a kind and gentle individual whose hatred for violence borders on phobia. Though he was a knight in the Sacred Order, the Crusades took its toll on him as all the death around him deteriorated his mental health. After his Gear conversion, Testament was no more than a puppet to Justice, hating humanity just like her, yet he still showed signs to resistance to her control. After being freed from her, his hatred for humans remained, knowing already how Gears saw them. Despite isolating himself to avoid humans, he once again showed kindness and love upon meeting Dizzy. He became obessed, an sometimes even irrational, in protecting her and the Grove they were living in. He sees this as a form of atonement for all the people he had killed as a Gear and a new purpose in life. Testament has a light side though. It is stated that he enjoys pudding, while his profile page in the Guilty Gear Bible states that he likes potatoes (this is further evidenced in Dizzy's sidestory in Drama CD Side Black, where she and Testament share a potato salad, which Dizzy bought for that specific reason). Story Background Testament was a orphan during the time of the Crusades, a war between humans and the Gears, lifeforms enhanced with magical powers that were being controlled by Justice. Testament was adopted by Kliff Undersn, the leader of the Holy Order, an army created to fight the Gears. After growing, Testament decided to join the Holy Order to fight in the war. He became known as the Black Knight, fighting alongside his adoptive father. However, Testament started to become depressed and frustrated, because the war would never end. The Post War Administration Bureau offered to transform him into a Gear, which testament accepted. Testament retained his sense of self, but decided to change sides on the war, due to Justice's influence over all Gears. Kliff was forced to fight Testament, seemingly killing him. After this, Kliff decided to retire from the Holy Order, passing down his leadership to Ky Kiske, who sealed Justice, thus ending the crusades. Guilty Gear Testament survived somehow, hiding himself to find a way to unseal Justice. After some time, he decide to use his ties with the PWAB and create the Holy Order Tournament, in order to gather enough sacrifices to release Justice, using the excuse that a new Holy Order would be created and the winner would have anything he desired as a prize. Kliff and Ky both enter the tournament, as well as Sol Badguy, the one who had defeated Justice previously. Sol wins the tournament, facing Testament, who tells his entire plan and attacks Sol, to get his last sacrifice. Sol defeats Testament, who decides to use his own blood as a sacrifice, successfully releasing Justice. Sol destroys Justice, making all Gears stop functioning. Testament, however, disappeared. Guilty Gear X Testament had hidden himself again, but he soon learned about the existence of another Gear named Dizzy, who hid himself an the middle of a forest. After discovering that the PWAB put a huge bounty over her capture and organized a new Holy Order Tournament, Testament decided to protect her from everyone at all costs. He is defeated by Sol Badguy again, who fights Dizzy and defeat her. However, Sol decides to spare her life, and the bounty is given to Kuradoberi Jam, making Dizzy officially dead. Dizzy decides to join the Jellyfish Pirates led by Johnny, to which Testament reluctantly agreed, deciding to stay in the forest. Guilty Gear XX Some time later, Testament decided to visit Dizzy, only to discover that she had been knocked off from the Pirates ship. Enraged at the humans, he frantically searches for Dizzy, eventually meeting with the vampire Slayer and Sol Badguy, learning that both the PWAB and “That Man” were on the move. He finally finds Dizzy, who tells him that her fall was not the fault of the Jellyfish Pirates. Testament accepts the decision of Dizzy of staying with the Pirates, becoming more acceptive of the humans. Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus Testament remains as guardian of the Souls Forest. However he is lured to go out for a while by I-No, and the threat that Dizzy may once again be in trouble. In one of his endings he returns to the forest and discovers it being burned by humans. He curses humanity, but promises to remain with the burning forest and to disappear along with it, resigning himself to finally rest. In his second ending Testament encounters Dizzy and upon safely returning her to the Jellyfish pirates, he returns to the forest, promising to remain there and protect it until a time where he has to leave once again. References & Allusions *He owes his name to American thrash-metal band Testament. *One of his special moves, "Gravedigger", is a reference to a German heavy-metal band of the same name. *His Overdrive, "Master of Puppets", is an album and a song by Metallica, and Instant Kill "Seventh Sign" is yet another allusion to Yngwie J. Malmsteen, as it is the name of one of his albums. Gallery Ggx_cs_te.jpg|Guilty Gear X Ggxx_cs_te.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Ggi_cs_te.jpg|Guilty Gear Isuka Testament.jpg|Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload Testament GG XX Λ Core.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Trivia *In Guilty Gear, Testament wielded a different scythe. This scythe had a silver blade and was held with the blade facing down, near Testament's right leg. For the rest of the series, his scythe has a blood red blade and is wielded with the blade level to his head. *Potemkin called Testament the "Gear of Distortion" in the Drama CD, though the reason behind it is unknown. *In the first Guilty Gear, Kliff mentioned at it's been 40 years since he last saw Testament. Likewise, the Drama CD has Testament saying that he hadn't written a letter for 50 years, making him at least in his sixties. *Testament's win quote at A.B.A reveals that he has taken some sort of a blood pact. *The succubus that accompany him during battle has been nicknamed "Zio" by fans. *As stated in some victory quotes from other characters, Testament is considered rather attractive, if not at times a bit vain about his features. This has also been a cause for confusion for new players at first, as most people think that Testament is a woman due to his design. Theme Music Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Misanthropes Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentally Ill Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Related to Hero Category:Affably Evil